Mind Reader
by RayGirl91
Summary: When Kagome is temporarily given the power to read minds, she discovers the most surprising things. The fact Sesshoumaru is a total pervert, for instance. Rated for language.


**I got bored, ok:Whines: I needed to write this stupid little one-shot. Honestly! I mean, I have tons of homework to do, but come on; writing fanfics is _so_ much better. By the way… Sango, Miroku, and the rest of the gang will show up shortly.**

**Mind Reader**

**One Shot**

**Summary: When Kagome is temporarily given the power to read minds, she discovers the most surprising things. The fact Sesshoumaru is a total pervert, for instance.**

'…' **Thoughts she is reading**

**_Blah blah_ Kagome's thoughts (occasionally Inuyasha) (and the bird talking at one point)**

**:---:**

Japan was – basically – your average, run-of-the-mill, place. Nothing _too_ magical about it, but it still had its secrets. All in all, with demons and holy people running amok one could honestly say at least a thin layer of magic blanketed the country. What most didn't know, of course, was that that thin layer of magic _had_ to come from somewhere! Magic doesn't just spring up all by itself from some unseen well. Well, not that anyone had heard of, anyway.

Only a few knew one of the darkest secrets of Mount Fuji and they kept their lips wisely sealed. The small village at the foot of that majestic mountain, you see, was invisible to the naked eye of ANY living creature UNLESS you had been born there or carried some all-powerful item. And seriously, how many all-powerful items were out there?

Not to mention – in fact – that even if you had some all-powerful object it was highly unlikely you would even know of the village. Only a fool would go about sprouting it's whereabouts! For a place so covered with magic that it hung thick in the air and crystallized into solid form when not attended to correctly, it would be absolutely _dreadful_ for an evil-hearted one to discover it.

But, there was nothing to worry about. As stated before, how many all-powerful items were out there? Really, the absurdity . . .

The shards bounced about with clinking sounds inside their bottle as Kagome rode on the bumpy makeshift rode on her bike. The sky was a deep blue, the sun shining just right, and a soft, soundless breeze making the swaying grasses along either side of the road look more like a rippling ocean than just, well, grasses. Such a beautiful day, what could possibly go wrong?

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha barked; excuse the pun. The half demon was clearly agitated about something. _Big_ surprise there.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yes?" She asked in a sugary voice.

"Stop day dreamin' and get to scouting for those jewel shards!" He commanded from beside her. Infuriated, the young priestess peddled faster.

"Don't you care about anything else?" She spat.

"Well you should care more about them than I do!" Inuyasha countered smugly, "You _did_ shatter it." The grip on her handlebars tightened. Her lips drew into a thin line. Kagome didn't fire anything back, because it was true. As if sensing he had somehow hurt her feelings, Inuyasha amended his mistake in his own way. "Keh, stupid girl." Well, he _should_ have amended it, anyway.

Ah, but alas. Before the two had a chance to make up (or rather, have an awkward silence followed by an attempted apology from one of themending in another fight) a rather large bird swooped down from the sky and plucked poor Kagome from her bike in an easy sweep. The large talons held her firmly, painfully, and ripped at her shirt. With a pale face and weak scream to Inuyasha, the bird was ascending back into the skies.

He followed after her, of course. How could he abandon the woman he refused to admit loving so easily? After his brain finally processed the reality that he would _never_ be able to keep up with the bird (which turned out to be a demon, go figure) Inuyasha turned back in a sprint to Keade's village where the rest of the gang was recovering from the last battle. _Hold on, Kagome_, he pleaded silently to the heavens.

After hours of being dragged through the sky by a turkey dinner begging to be cooked, Kagome was rather bored. Her struggling attempts at freedom had ended quite some time ago. After all, if she _did_ manage to free herself she'd just end up falling to her death. A lose, lose situation; it seemed. Inuyasha was her only hope. She knew he would save her, he always did… right?

Her arms were sore and dried blood was caked over them in places from the scratching of the bird's sharp talons. The wind blew her hair back from her face and burned her eyes. Perhaps Kagome would have been smart to close them, but facing death or not the sight below was wondrous. Humans and animals seemingly morphed into miniscule bugs, forests into emerald seas that whizzed by. She groaned. The constant beating of wings was giving her a headache.

_Rather brave for someone about to be eaten by my precious babies._

It took her a few moments to realize someone (more likely some_thing_) had spoken. Her tongue felt suddenly thick and dad in her mouth. "You can talk?" She cried out, but was sure it would not heard over the winds.

_In a way, yes. Now little human, why are you not afraid?_

"Inuyasha will save me," she muttered.

_That petty half-breed? You place your trust in the wrong vermin, little twit._

Kagome clenched her jaw tight and refused to answer. The rush of air and beating of wings went on endlessly. Finally, the purplish outlines in the distance became well-rounded mountains. Smoke billowed from the largest, and her stomach did flip-flops. Mount Fuji? _We've come too far… Where is Inuyasha?_

It shrieked. The bird's cry filled her ears and she winced in pain. Without anymore warning the "smooth" flight began swerving dangerously. Another shriek. Another wince. The grip on her arms was loosening. She was falling. She was going to die.

That's what Kagome had thought, in any case. Instead she found her gut-twisting fall slowed unexpectedly to a smooth glide to earth. Gently, she landed on her backside beside the bloody heap of feathers that had been the bird demon. She stood and edged unconsciously away.

"Big fellow, isn't it?" A man's voice cajoled. Kagome turned to see a tall man with a muscular build armed with a few sharp-tipped spears. His hair was shaggy and black; skin bronzed, and eyes a sparkling brown. "I had to get you down somehow. Sorry, it took me so long to soften the plummet!"

"T- thank you," The priestess mumbled in disbelief. _I'll be waking up anytime now. Anytime now._ But then again, the pain seemed real enough. His grin broadened and he turned, heading toward a village Kagome seemed to just notice. She followed. The shards glowed.

The village looked ordinary enough. The houses looked rather rich and the villagers were finally dressed, but ordinary enough. The hair on her arms stood up. The air felt strange. As she followed the man everyone bustling about stopped to stare at her.

"Just surprised to see a newcomer!" her savior yelled back to her. "You're the first visitor and nearly a hundred years, you know." He led her into one of the nicely built houses and seated himself. Awkwardly, Kagome did the same across from him.

"Thank you… again. I can never thank you enough," She paused, "I'm a priestess of sorts… is there anything you need-"

"A priestess?" He laughed. "No need for one those here…"

"Higurashi, Kagome," She supplied. He smiled.

"Higurashi-san. This village is special. I won't go through why – though – because I'm sure you can feel it in the air. Magic. It hangs about oh so thickly."

Kagome nodded dumbly. She _did_ feel it.

"You'll be going now. I won't tell you my name, but I will give you a gift." His smile twisted into something mischievous. Kagome found herself wishing for Inuyasha even harder. Was this man who'd so miraculously saved her life going to tae advantage of her?

His eyes closed for a few seconds, and then they opened again. "There. For the next twenty-four hours you can read minds. It won't work on anyone in this village. Go back to your friends now, Higurashi-san!" The shards thrummed, sending small vibrations through her. They glowed bright and the village dissolved. Standing alone nowat the base of a mountain, she had to wonder. _How long now until I wake up?_

The sun was sinking low with a fiery haze. Her stomach grumbled hungrily. She had NO idea which direction to her friends. Inuyasha had yet to show up. And now a something with a strong, malevolent youki (demon energy) had just drawled to a stop behind her. Great. Just great. Her nightmare kept getting worse.

'Mhmm, nice legs for a human' the vaguely familiar voice snaked through her mind. Her cheeks flamed. _That's right_, she remembered, _I can read minds apparently. Weird dream._ With a deep breath, Kagome whirled around. Her eyes widened, her stomach fell. Sesshoumaru. The emotionless Sesshoumaru. Maybe her mind reading told the opposite of what people thought. Hell would freeze over before Sesshoumaru thought something as perverted as that. About her, too!

An icy blast of wind whistled through hell.

"Priestess," He stated coldly.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome whispered softly.

'Mhmm, definitely more than just nice legs. Theyappear so soft and-'

"PERVERT!" She screamed. His narrow eyes widened slightly.

'What's wrong with this wench?'

"NOTHING! What's wrong with you, HENTAI!" Kagome frantically tried to cover herself. The dog demon's face paled.

'She can read my mind?'

"Yes, I can," She sniffed.

Sesshoumaru glared. "…." 'Fuck.'

Kagome fidgeted. Sesshoumaru was a pervert with a dirty mouth- er- mind. _Inuyasha, please hurry._

'I'll just have to kill her.' Sesshoumaru thought.

Kagome paled further, if possible. She laughed nervously. "Where's Rin and that toad thing that follow you around?"

'None of your damn business!' "That is none of your concern."

"Well, I was just curious!" She snapped.

'You should be more curious about what I'll _do_ to you before I kill you.' "Make yourself useful wench and tell me where Inuyasha is." 'I'm bored and want to tease him into a battle…'

"Tease him?" She shrieked. "And what do you mean 'do to you before I kill you'. Are you some rapist?" Kagome's voice cracked. She was panicking. Where was Inuyasha?

'Fucking mind-reading powers. Damn it all.' "Just tell me where he is, wench," he ground out.

Kagome wanted to crawl out of her skin. "I don't know where he is," she whispered desperately.

'Then you're just going to have to _pay_,' He thought darkly. She almost screamed at the implying undertone. Sesshoumaru took a step forward and then halted. He was silent.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha hollered rushing to Kagome's side. 'Kagome is shaking… what's that bastard trying to do to her?'

Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippou joined them soon. Their thoughts jumbled together with Inuyasha's an Sesshoumaru's. _My heads going to explode!_

'Mama Kagome's okay!' Shippou's voice rejoiced. Kagome found her stress ebb away slightly. _Mama Kagome?_

Sango's thoughts were sorted out next. 'Another sibling fight.' 'I'm glad Kagome-chan escaped.' 'Did Miroku just touch my ass? I'll let it slide this one time…'

'I just touched Sango's ass. So firm and round. Ah, and not even a slap.' Miroku thought happily. Kagome nearly groaned. She hated being able to read minds.

'If only I could talk I'd tell that ice prince just how sexy he is.' This voice was VERY feminine and sultry. Kagome turned to gawk at Kirara.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru began coolly, "You finally show yourself." 'Took you long enough, fucking half-breed.' Kagome winced.

"Shut the hell up Sesshoumaru!" He hollered back. 'He's just jealous because my "sword" is bigger than his.' At this, Kagome nearly died of shock. Was EVERYONE but herself a total pervert? And why the hell was Inuyasha thinking about things like that! _Guy thing_, she thought sickly.

A few more words were spoken, and then the fight began. Thoughts whizzed about even quicker now. It was hard to grasp them, let alone sort them out to see who as thinking what. The poor young woman closed her eyes and frowned.

'That demon slayer's even better than the miko wench. Mhmm...'

'I wonder what color Sango's undergarments are?'

'Ah, that Sesshoumaru looks even sexier jumping about like that. He has great legs.'

'Mama Kagome seems upset… I wonder if she has any candy for me?'

'I wonder if I can touch Inuyasha's ears while he's sleeping. They look so soft. Might make Miroku and Kagome puzzled though…'

'I'll kill Sesshoumaru with Tetsusaiga! He's just a gay pansy ass. I can take him easy.'

'Hm, this fight isn't as fun as I'd hoped it would be.'

'I just touched Sango's rear again... did she notice?'

'I wonder what Sesshoumaru's hair feels like…'

'Inuyasha is losing! He needs to be stronger!'

'Did Miroku just touch me?'

'Ha! I'll use the windscar!'

Kagome didn't even bother opening her eyes when a blast of energy shot out from Tetsusaiga. She swayed slowly back and forth. That man had called this a "gift". Was he insane? _Yes, he was insane. This is a curse!_

The fight ended in a draw. _Big surprise._ The faster Sesshoumaru left, the better. And he did leave quickly with a few insults. 'Fucking half-breed. I'll fucking kill you one day'

_I think, I'll find that man who saved me, and kill him…_

**:---:**

**THE END! Short, stupid. The jumbled thoughts where I didn't distinguish who was speaking went in this order: Sesshoumaru – Miroku – Kirara – Shippou – Sang- Inuyasha. You should have been able to figure it out though, I guess. Each person had two thoughts. I went through the cycle twice. I always believed Sesshoumaru was a pervert under it all. And yea, this has WAY more cursing than my other stories.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
